


Немного правды

by faikit



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Blood, Dirty Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с феста: у Соло – шрам на заднице. История приобретения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного правды

Леон Пагель таращится мертвыми глазами в серый потолок. По лицу его медленно ползет жирная муха, увязает в буреющей крови, возмущенно жужжит.   
\- Твою мать, - почему-то по-русски цедит Соло и то ли садится, то ли сваливается на каменный пол.   
Илья жадно глотает горячий липкий воздух, с трудом расцепляет одеревеневшие напрочь пальцы, бросает автомат.   
Удушающая жара, адское пекло июньского Белуджистана, третьи сутки поисков, шесть часов гонки по пыльным дорогам, полтора десятка трупов в коридорах. Исключительно мертвая цель, которую следовало вытащить и доставить в Лондон.   
Внутренности прожигает непогашенным адреналином. Кровь бешено несется по венам, хотя уже все, некуда спешить, притормози, успокойся, тише. Не остановиться – потребность двигаться сильнее. Закрыть мертвые глаза Пагелю, бросить «может похороним?» в сторону Соло, поймать в ответ короткое «ему все равно», найти драное одеяло, хоть прикрыть.   
\- Вставай, нужно идти.   
\- Куда, Илья? До рассвета шесть часов. В темноте опасно. Я устал как черт, ты тоже. Утром поедем. Здесь вода есть?   
Фляги опустели давно. Не вспоминали – не до того, но теперь в горле чертова Сахара. Гармсер, он ближе.   
Воды в подобии кухни в этом выдолбленном в камне подобии базы литров десять. Невкусной, с привкусом ржавчины и соли. Два они выпивают сразу, проталкивая застрявшую в глотках пыль в желудок. Из еды какие-то жуткие на вид лепешки, но есть и не хочется. Хочется смыть с себя кровь, пот и песок, прикрутить жару градусов на пятнадцать и проспать двое суток. Соло, вымотавшийся, осунувшийся, тоже весь перепачканный грязью и чужой кровью, пытается кое-как умыться парой кружек воды, но без толку.   
Не сговариваясь, они выходят на улицу – там прохладнее и нет этой затхлой вони. Огромные пустынные звезды слепят глаза, вокруг что-то шуршит и шепчет, живое. Соло приваливается спиной к камню и садится на землю, Илья бестолково бродит вокруг, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя остатки перенапряжения.   
Миссия пошла наперекосяк с самого начала, и это – достойное ее завершение. Габи в Пакистан брать не стали, слишком опасно, небольшой штаб окопался в Кветте. Шантаж, угрозы, подкуп, слежка, погоня – и вот они одни милях в двухстах от Кветты, без связи и с мертвой целью.   
С одной стороны горы, с другой, чуть подальше – пустыня. Температура падает стремительно, через полчаса холод щиплет лицо и руки.   
\- Идем внутрь, - окликает Соло. – Замерзнем.   
Внутри есть маленький генератор и одинокая лампочка в пустой комнате. Теперь пустой – Илья вытаскивает оттуда пару трупов. Чья-то кровать с грязными тряпками, но если их стряхнуть, можно лечь на деревянные доски. Душно, жарко, земляной запах смерти. Или просто кажется, потому что дрожь в пальцах не унимается. Очень близко свистели пули - невозможно привыкнуть.   
Соло тоже потряхивает, заметно, пусть и делает вид, что нет.   
Илья продолжает бессмысленно бродить от угла до угла – пять шагов в каждую сторону, перекладывать какие-то вещи.   
Нервы натянуты звенящими струнами – накопилось за последние недели.   
\- Т-шш. Все. Все закончилось, - Соло ловит его за руку, сжимает пальцами запястье, будто сосчитывая пульс. – Все хорошо.   
До боли сжимает, протрезвляя, что ли, а может, совсем наоборот. Илья кивает, набирает полные легкие перегретого воздуха.   
\- Хорошо?   
Соло криво улыбается обветренными губами.  
Илья врывается в эти губы, как в последний оплот. Вытряхивает Соло из куртки, чтобы не мешала, вжимает в стену. На губах медная кровь и терпкая усталость. Волосы седые от песка и пыли, ни лоска, ни бриолина, но так только лучше. Так еще меньше барьеров, ничего между ними не остается. Сплошное безумие этой больной насквозь связи, что началась где-то между Стамбулом, Братиславой и Марракешем.   
Целуются они так, будто нет горы трупов в коридорах и проваленного задания, жаркого грязного Пакистана и бабника Соло, и советского агента Илья Курякина, который никогда не стал бы. Может, и не стал, ни с кем, кроме бабника Соло, который расстегивает пряжку ремня, сует ладонь в ему трусы и надрачивает так, что жгущий вены адреналин скатывается весь жаром в пах.   
Илья кладет ладонь на поясницу, чтобы притянуть к себе еще чуть ближе, влипает в горячее и вязкое. Отстраняется немного, подносит ладонь к лицу. Кровь?  
\- Царапина, - выдыхает Соло. – Давай, не тормози.   
Как-то неправильно, но да что вообще правильного в этом помешательстве. Соло убирает руку, вжимается в него бедрами, торопит.   
Сам разворачивается лицом к стене.   
\- Давай уже, мать твою, ну.   
По слюне и крови, без подготовки и на голом адреналине - но Соло только сглатывает стон и подается к нему, впускает. Сбивчиво требует быстрее, жестче, давай, Курякин. Илья обхватывает ладонью его член, но дрочит сумбурно, неритмично, потому что срывает уже. Втрахивает Соло в стену, будто от этого зависит что-то важное, забыл только что. Но Соло и этого хватает, под ладонью становится скользко от смазки.   
Илья не церемонится, а Соло и не просит. Стонет в ритм его толчкам и кончает за секунды до того, как он сам срывается.  
Не остается ничего, ни адреналина, ни сил.   
Соло вытирается чем попало, каким-то старым полотенцем,   
растягивается на кровати, шипит, переворачивается на живот и затихает.   
Черная футболка порвана в районе поясницы.   
\- Зацепили? Дай посмотрю.   
\- И чем поможет? – глухо бормочет Соло. – У нас ничего нет.   
\- Все равно. Сними.   
Когда тот не реагирует, задирает футболку сам. Порез на пояснице, ножевой – было дело, сцепился с парой теперь уже мертвецов в рукопашную.   
У них и правда ничего нет – ни аптечки, ни даже чего-то спиртосодержащего. Илья приносит воды, хоть от пыли промыть. Находит в недрах многочисленных карманов относительно чистый носовой платок.   
\- Штаны приспусти, неудобно.   
Соло что-то фыркает со смешком, но слушается.   
Шрамы на спине как карта с отметинами на местах боевых действий. Кривые, изломанные, а пара круглых, от пуль. Один такой возле левой лопатки. Три сантиметра от сердца. Близко. Илья невесть зачем касается его кончиками пальцев – выразительно рельефного кружка с однокопеечную монетку. Соло вздрагивает.   
\- Что ты…   
Еще один, рваный, ножевой, в сантиметре от позвоночника. Метили в шею, промахнулись. Илья щупает взглядом, не трогает, просто пытается угадать. Раньше не замечал, а теперь цепляется взглядом за каждый.   
\- Не надо, - дергается Соло. – Не смотри.   
Илья прижимает его ладонью к доскам.   
\- Надо прижечь. Лучше бы зашить.   
\- Царапина, уже почти не кровит.   
\- Мы в Пакистане. Здесь нет незначительных царапин.   
\- Отвали, а? – говорит Соло как-то без запала. Не вставая, одергивает футболку.   
\- А на заднице шрам откуда? – спрашивает Илья и шарит по карманам в поисках зажигалки и чего-нибудь металлического.   
\- Самый актуальный сейчас вопрос.   
\- Интересно. На спине я почти все разгадал, но как можно было получить пулю в задницу?  
\- Не лезь в душу, Большевик.   
То есть в задницу можно, а в душу нет?   
Соло коротко всхлипывает и цепляется за доски. Илья вжимает рукой в кровать и все равно прижигает как хотел. Лучше так, чем заражение крови. Может, и все равно будет.   
\- Так откуда шрам? – просто чтобы отвлечь.   
Соло снова всхлипывает, теперь со смехом.   
\- У вас это называется «прицепился как банный лист» вроде? Так вот отцепись от моей задницы. И вообще перестань пялиться на шрамы, - в голосе вдруг раздражение. – Спи давай.  
Духота, жара, мухи, какое тут спать. Но, растянувшись рядом с Соло, Илья отключается мгновенно. 

*   
«Форд» окончательно сдыхает где-то посреди высоких холмов, пыльной дороги и горячего пустынного ветра.   
Починить некому – здесь никого, кроме койотов, да и те попрятались от пекла.   
\- Нам пригодилась бы Габи, - Соло облизывает губы и опустошает вторую флягу с водой.   
Что знали на двоих – проверили, но «форд» все равно вкопался в пыль грудой металлолома.   
Три литра воды на двоих, плюс сорок и хрен его знает сколько до ближайшей деревни.   
Самую жару пережидают в тени от холма, иначе точно смерть. Оптимист Соло все выглядывает вертолет, который, может, прилетит их искать. А может, и не прилетит – их координат не знает никто.   
Потом, вечером, ночью, пыль и песок снова забиваются в горло, лезут в глаза. Сперва жарко так, что плавишься, стекая потом в песок, потом холодно – зубы стучат.   
Соло бредет молча. Он вообще редко затыкается, у него сто вариантов насмешек на все случаи жизни. Но, видимо, не на этот.   
В темноте толком ничего не видно, слышно только дыхание. Ближе к утру оно становится сбитым, тяжелым. Он и сам устал, но Соло начинает спотыкаться.   
На вопрос отмахивается, иди, мол, вперед, не отвлекайся, а когда доходят до деревни, как раз с первыми лучами солнца, опирается плечом о ближайшую хибару и сваливается в песок. 

У Соло горячка, Илья не понимает на пашто ровным счетом ничего, но языком жестов и двадцаткой долларов добивается приюта в чьем-то доме. Машина из Кветты будет к вечеру или, может, утром. Если он правильно понял ответный язык жестов.   
Врача нет, антибиотиков тоже, но есть бабка с отварами и порошками еще за десятку. Она задирает Соло футболку, неодобрительно цокает языком, зачищает там что-то, махом вырывая его из полуобморока. Илья вдавливает его в хлипкую койку, рискуя сломать ее напрочь, не давая дергаться. Орать можно, кому какая разница.  
Кожа обжигающе горячая, вся перемазанная грязью и кровью, но бабка честно отрабатывает десятку и притаскивает таз с водой.   
Она тарахтит что-то на пашто, но опять мимо, а потом разводит руками, и это понятно – гарантий никаких.   
\- Глупо сдохнуть в Пакистане от царапины, - говорит Илья, рухнув на табуретку рядом с койкой Соло. – Не находишь?  
Тот бредит о чем-то своем на дивной смеси английского и итальянского с вкраплениями русского мата и еще какого-то языка, который не опознать. Трясется так, что зубы стучат. Илья кладет холодную ладонь на лоб – даже по жаре холодные, сам знает. Тот тянется к прикосновению, затихает немного.   
Сутки без сна и пробег по пустыне сносят в тяжелую дрему. Когда он снова открывает глаза, Соло мутно глядит в ответ.   
\- Ковбой? – Илья сглатывает комок в горле. Больной взгляд, весь целиком, а сам Соло несчастный, каким не был даже после пыток.   
\- Все плохо? – сипло спрашивает он, срывается в сухой кашель.   
\- Пей, - Илья сует под нос чашку с вонючим отваром.   
\- Дрянь.   
\- Переживешь.   
\- Может, и нет.   
\- Не дури.   
\- Если нет, то передай моей… - Илья сощуривается, и Соло вяло ухмыляется. – Шучу.   
\- Ты мне еще на вопрос не ответил, так что никаких завещаний.   
\- Ладно.   
Соло закрывает глаза и сжимает зубы, чтобы не стучали.   
Илья ждет машину или еще чего-нибудь. Кроме ждать и Соло у него здесь нет ничего.   
Бабкина внучка, завернувшись по глаза в платок, приносит ему поесть – пресные лепешки и подобие чая.   
\- И что тебя так заел этот шрам? – спрашивает вдруг Соло позже, уже темнеть начало. Жара удушила обоих почти до смерти, как люди вообще здесь живут?  
\- Интересно.   
\- Тебя не учили, что неприлично спрашивать об увечьях? – ехидства в голосе определенно не достает.   
\- Говорят, шрамы украшают мужчин.   
\- Я этим телом работаю, между прочим. Соблазняю женщин.   
\- И не только.   
\- И не только. Неприлично.   
\- Между нами осталось что-то неприличное? – ворчит Илья, смахивая со лба пот. И со лба Соло тоже, мокрой тряпкой, видавшей виды.   
\- Ладно. Я расскажу, чтобы ты дал мне умереть спокойно, - переводит дух, собираясь с силами. – Был у меня короткий роман с одной француженкой. А потом ее муж вернулся домой на день раньше. Я как раз пытался вылезти в окно, а у него оказался револьвер. Ну и…   
Илья фыркает, а потом начинает смеяться – забыл уже, когда так в последний раз. Откат, не иначе.   
Соло бледно улыбается, глазами тоже.   
\- Это очень несмешной анекдот, - говорит Илья, когда отпускает. – Мне нужна правда.   
\- Когда я тебе в последний раз врал?   
\- Ну да.   
Соло снова затихает, но вроде не колотится так сильно. Илья сползает на пол, чтобы дать отдых затекшей спине, и закрывает глаза. 

Машина приезжает утром. За полтинник водитель готов отвезти их хоть на край света. Илья вытаскивает Соло из дома, заталкивает на заднее сидение, садится рядом. Тот безвольно приваливается к плечу, но лихорадка отступила.   
Илья машет бабке напоследок и протягивает в окно еще десятку – заработала.   
Выиграла им немного времени. Хватит, чтобы узнать немного правды.


End file.
